Cravache de rappel
by VeryBadCat
Summary: Certains ont parfois besoin qu'on leur rappelle ou se trouve leur place. Scott va se faire un plaisir de rappeler à Peter ou se trouve la sienne, et de s'assurer que cette fois il ne l'oublie pas. PWP, SM, Bottom!Peter


**Bonjour je vous poste ici mon dernier OS...enfin normalement. Un Sceter qui normalement n'aurait pas du exister si mon tentateur de louveteau n'avait pas été là (c'est d'ailleurs lui qu'il faut encore remercier pour cette correc, et je vous invite toujours à aller lire ces écrits (Darness KM)) C'est un Sceter car je suis son Peter et lui mon Scotty. Avec un Scott un poil OOC il faut bien se l'avouer sur ce coup là, mais c'était tellement marrant à écrire. En tout cas bonne lecture à vous, et comme d'habitude les persos et la série ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que satisfaire mon esprit tordu avec.**

* * *

Il venait de franchir la porte de la maison McCall après qu'on lui ait dis, ou plutôt crié de rentrer lorsqu'il avait sonné à celle-ci. Si on avait dis à Peter qu'un jour il recevrait un texto de la part de Scott lui demandant son aide, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Mais il semblait que celui-ci n'était pas encore au point sur certaines choses et avait besoin de son aide pour un soucis particulier. Dont il ne savait rien. La confiance que son ancien Bêta avait pour lui était impressionnante, il n'y avait rien à redire là-dessus.

Bon ces petits complots et le fait qu'il soit un meurtrier jouait peut-être-là dessus. Peut-être.

Il entra à l'intérieur du salon cherchant le jeune Alpha à travers la maison. Son manque de méfiance lui valut un coup qui le fit s'écrouler au sol. Complètement sonné, il ne put discerner qu'une batte de base ball qui s'échouait à ses côtés. Il sombra n'ayant qu'une seule pensée en tête : Il fallait prévenir Scott qu'un malade était entré chez lui.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Peter comprit qu'il était dans la merde en reprenant conscience. La position dans laquelle il se trouvait était tout sauf confortable, c'était le cas de le dire. Il était enchaîné, les mains soutenues en l'air par ce qui semblait être une chaîne, tandis qu'une sorte de boule se trouvait dans sa bouche. Il ouvrit les yeux, cherchant un point de repère. Il était seul, dans une pièce sombre qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ses pieds nus glissaient pitoyablement sur le sol humide sous lui. Le réflexe qu'il eut fut stupide, en effet il s'était mis à crier à travers son bâillon, et remuait en tout sens pour tenter de se libérer. Les chaînes brûlèrent ses poignets et il ne put que sursauter et gémir de douleur de façon étouffée lorsque la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit en fracas.

Lorsqu'il vit le jeune McCall approcher, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulager, et de tenter de reprendre une respiration plus calme. Une affaire loin d'être simple avec la bouche obstruée. Il allait être sauvé avant même d'avoir eu le temps d'être réellement mis en danger.

-"Alors enfin réveillé ? J'ai cru que je t'avais plus amoché que prévu."

Ses mots eurent un effet terrible sur l'ancien Alpha, en effet il comprenait que son sauveur ne l'était pas du tout et que surtout c'était par sa faute qu'il se retrouvait dans cette position. Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu, lui qui était pourtant toujours sur ces gardes. Il fit la seule chose qui était possible dans sa situation : Il remua de plus belle, tentant de se libérer de l'emprise des chaînes tout en craint derrière son bâillon. Insultant le latino de tout les noms, lui promettant milles et une souffrances.

Ce qui fut traduit par des gargouillements incompréhensibles et un filet de bave qui dévala le long de son menton. Il se calma toutefois quand la lumière se fit dans la pièce, l'Alpha ayant appuyé sur l'interrupteur avant de se poster derrière lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de stopper sa respiration quand il sentit deux mains se poser sur ses hanches, pour attraper son pantalon et ensuite le tirer vers le bas, doucement mais sûrement, entraînant par la même occasion le sous-vêtement. Ses tentatives de cris reprirent alors de plus belle alors qu'il tentait de balancer ses jambes pour cogner Scott. Sans succès, car celui-ci retira les vêtements avant de partir avec sous le regard effrayé de l'oncle Hale.

-"Tu sais que tu as été très méchant Peter..."

Le jeune McCall passa derrière le loup à nouveau, après avoir plié les vêtements et les avoir abandonnés sur une chaise posée dans un coin. Puis il se colla à lui, avant de passer une main sur la lanière du bâillon, resserrant l'objet de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse plus laisser filtrer le moindre son. Il laissa ensuite une main plus longtemps que nécessaire dans les cheveux de son aîné, caressant avec douceur.

-"Tu sais ce qu'on fait aux méchants garçons Peter ?"

Il relâcha les cheveux du loup avant de s'éloigner, ne quittant pas sa proie des yeux. Il récupéra un objet qu'il avait sorti de sa cachette en prévision de ce qui allait se passer, avant de le faire claquer légèrement dans sa main plusieurs fois de suite. Appréciant l'odeur de peur qui commençait à lui parvenir de la part de son ancien Alpha. Il revint vers lui avant de faire claquer la cravache contre ses fesses dans un geste vif, sans avoir prit la peine de prévenir Peter de ce qu'il allait faire. Il le vit tenter de se dérober, et cela fit naître un sourire sur ses lèvres. Il ne comptait pas lui laisser le choix, il allait se venger à sa façon. Faire crever de plaisir l'homme face à lui, après avoir marqué son corps autant qu'il lui plairait.

Il donna un nouveau coup plus fort, avant d'enchaîner avec le suivant. L'autre remuait à chaque fois, tentant de bouger pour éviter le contact avec l'objet qui lui cinglait la peau.

Il contourna le loup, avant de finalement se mettre face à lui, posant le bout de la cravache sous son menton, le forçant à lever la tête, ne voulant rien louper des expressions de son visage. Le regard clair du loup croisa le sien, cette peur dans ces yeux lui confirma une chose, le loup savait pertinemment ce qui allait lui arriver.

-"Si tu savais comme tu es beau comme ça. Juste pour moi... Tu vas voir je vais bien m'occuper de toi."

Il vit le loup frémir suite à ces paroles, souriant franchement suite à cette réaction. L'odeur de peur toujours présente sur sa proie, il allait prendre un pied magnifique à le punir, et faire en sorte que ce plaisir soit partagé. Il agrippa les cheveux de Peter, le forçant à avancer la tête vers lui avant de déposer un baiser léger sur la boule du bâillon. Il récupéra ensuite un peu de la bave qui avait coulé sur le menton du loup suite à l'utilisation du jouet avant de porter le doigt à sa bouche. Tout cela sans quitter le regard horrifié de l'autre. Appréciant l'effet que ses gestes avaient sur lui.

Puis il s'en éloigna, le repoussant du plat de la main, le faisant ainsi se balancer au bout de ses chaînes. Il fit ensuite le tour de l'homme avant de s'arrêter derrière lui. Il fit siffler la cravache dans les airs à plusieurs reprises, regardant le corps face à lui qui était parcouru de tremblements à chaque fois. Puis il leva la main, abattant l'objet sur l'homme sans sommation. Le semblant de cri qui lui parvint tandis que le loup bougeait pour tenter d'échapper à ce qui l'attendait ne fit qu'agrandir son sourire, tandis qu'il continuait de le frapper avec l'objet, sa force variant tout comme ses cibles.

Il allait montrer à Peter qui était le chef ici, et qu'il ne lui était plus possible de douter de son autorité.

Il n'arrêta ses coups qu'au bout de longues minutes, lorsque les fesses et les cuisses Peter ne furent rien devenu d'autre qu'un amat de bleus, de boursouflures et autres marques diverses. Il avait observé un changement de comportement chez sa proie, comme une résignation. Il ne tentait plus de s'enfuir, ses hanches tremblant comme si au contraire il attendait le coup suivant à chaque fois. Les bruits sortant de la bouche du Hale avaient aussi changé. Toujours de la douleur, mais plus seulement.

Mais le plus grand changement, celui qui avait fait se sentir bien Scott dès qu'il l'avait perçu était l'odeur qui se dégageait de Peter. Toujours de la peur certes, mais plus seulement. Une autre était apparu pour finalement prendre le dessus. De l'excitation. C'était parfait, exactement ce qu'il attendait de cette petite séance. Il lâcha la cravache, la laissant chuter au sol avant de s'approcher du loup, pour ses coller à lui, frottant ses hanches contres ses fesses qui avaient prit une couleur violacées, tirant encore un peu sur le rouge par endroit.

-"C'est un bon garçon que voilà. Il a compris qui était son maître."

Il glissa une main entre les fesses de l'homme, s'arrêtant quelques instants un niveau de son intimité pour la titiller du bout du doigt avant de poser ses lèvres dans la nuque de l'homme. Il sourit doucement en entendant que le rythme cardiaque de l'autre s'était un peu emballé suite à ces attouchements, puis remonta sa main à l'arrière du crâne de Peter. Il défit l'attache du bâillon, en douceur avant de l'ôter de la bouche du Hale. Il jeta ensuite l'objet au loin, ce qui eut le mérite de faire sursauter sa proie. C'est alors qu'un son se fit entendre, et il fit trembler l'Alpha de tout son être.

Des sanglots se faisaient entendre, sortant tout droit de la bouche de Peter qui pouvait à nouveau s'exprimer librement. Il lui avait fais du mal, pour une bonne raison certes, mais cet homme avait sûrement déjà assez souffert dans sa vie pour qu'il évite d'en rajouter une couche de cette faç avait déjà entendu Derek parler de son oncle, ce type aimant qu'il était avant que sa vie soit détruite. Un homme qui n'aurait jamais pensé à tuer, et encore moins quelqu'un de sa famille.

Il alla se poster face à lui, pour mieux fixer ce visage à présent envahi par les larmes. Les yeux clairs de l'autre le fixaient derrière ses futures larmes en devenir qui les recouvraient. Ses yeux descendirent ensuite vers la bouche de celui qui l'avait mordu, observant celle-ci, ses contours rougis et encore légèrement étirés par l'utilisation de la boule. Elle tremblotait tandis que son propriétaire tentait de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Il passa un main sur une des joues, étalant plus qu'essuyant les larmes qui s'y trouvaient avant de renouveler l'opération de l'autre côté.

-"Tu as été un bon garçon. Tu avais juste oublié qui était l'Alpha et le respect que tu lui devais. Tu ne recommenceras pas j'espère ?"

Le loup hocha la tête, n'osant pas répondre. Ce qui eut le mérite d'énerver l'Alpha qui fit claquer sa langue avant de reprendre la parole d'un ton sec et autoritaire.

-"Réponds. Dis moi qui est l'Alpha et que tu ne comploteras plus derrière mon dos."

Peter lâcha un couinement effrayé avant de baisser les yeux et répondre d'une voix peu sûre d'elle.

-"C'est toi l'Alpha. Je ne te ferais plus de mal...Ne me frappe plus je t'en prie."

-"Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions. Je vais au contraire te prendre comme jamais tu ne l'as été et te faire jouir. Pour régler ce problème que nous avons là."

Au fur et à mesure de ses dire, il avait descendu une main le long du torse de Peter, pour finalement empoigner l'érection qui battait entre ses jambes. Il n'y avait plus de doute possible, l'homme face à lui avait développé un rapport particulier à la douleur.

Il posa ensuite ses lèvres sur celles de son vis à vis, dans un geste autoritaire ne laissant pas de place à la discussion avant de faire rentrer sa langue à l'intérieur de la bouche de l'autre. Il fut à peine surpris en sentant la jumelle de celle-ci venir à sa rencontre, jouant avec elle, répondant au baiser avec passion. Il posa sa main contre la nuque du loup plus âgé, l'attirant un peu plus près, souriant face au gémissement qu'il avait réussi à lui tirer en faisant cela. Il relâcha finalement la bouche du Hale, non sans donner un dernier coup de langue sur ses lèvres à présent rougies et gonflées.

-"Si beau. Je vais d'ailleurs te récompenser un peu."

Il leva la main, se hissant sur la point des pieds pour atteindre les chaînes qui retenait toujours le loup. Pas dans le but de les défaire, non. Juste pour tirer dessus et redonner un minimum de liberté de mouvement au Hale, se doutant que celui-ci ne se servirait pas de cette opportunité pour se libérer. Le soupir de soulagement qui lui parvint, lui confirma que son idée était bonne. La tension sur ses bras allégée, le loup pouvait enfin se tenir debout convenablement, ses deux pieds bien ancrés dans le sol.

Sur ces mots il s'éloigna, avant de passer derrière lui pour s'agenouiller, se trouvant à la parfaite hauteur pour un peu mieux admirer les traces du passage de sa colère. Il donna un coup de langue sur l'une d'entre elles avant de finalement les écarter pour avoir une meilleure vue sur ce qui allait devenir son nouveau centre d'intérêt. Il passa sa langue sur le petit trou rosé qui lui faisait face, appréciant les gémissement qui sortirent de la bouche du Hale. Il recommença, humidifiant soigneusement l'endroit de sa salive.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait tenir avant de prendre Peter, et il voulait que celui-ci soit un minimum préparé lorsque ça arriverait. Il entra un doigt dans le petit trou de l'autre, continuant de mouiller le tout à grand renfort de salive, suçant doucement. Puis rapidement un second doigt se fit une place, ce qui tira un gémissement de douleur à celui qui était toujours à sa merci. Il claqua les fesses de sa main libre, avant d'éloigner sa bouche, juste le temps de rappeler à l'ordre le Hale.

-"Détends-toi."

Ses doigts continuaient de fouiller l'intérieur du loup, cherchant cette petite boule de nerfs qui le ferait décoller. Lorsqu'il la trouva, il sentit l'autre se cambrer, tirer sur ses chaînes, les faisant tinter entre elles. Il laboura cet endroit, souriant un peu plus à chaque gémissement qui se faisait entendre de la part du loup, pour finalement se lasser et ressortir ses doigts, se relevant non sans avoir claqué les fesses une dernière fois.

Il s'éloigna, juste le temps d'aller récupérer quelque choses dans la poche de sa veste. Il avait été prévoyant sur ce coup, voulant éviter de blesser le loup plus que nécessaire. Il revint vers lui, dégrafant son jean, baissant son boxer sans perdre de temps avant d'attraper sa verge tendue à l'extrême pour la masser légèrement. Il fit couler un peu de lubrifiant directement sur son sexe, avant de l'enduire d'un geste rapide. Il se colla de nouveau à Peter, passant un bras autour de lui, pour attraper son sexe, le caressant lui aussi. Il positionna son sexe devant l'entrée de celui qui l'avait mordu, sentant ses hanches partir toute seule pour le posséder au plus vite.

-"Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'en ai envie..."

Il pénétra le loup d'une seule poussée, ne s'arrêtant qu'en sentant ses bourses claquer sur les fesses de celui-ci. Il siffla longuement sous la sensation, savourant par la même occasion ce cri entre douleur et plaisir que le Hale venait de lâcher.

-"Aussi bon que je l'imaginais...Tellement serré autour de moi. Ton cul est encore plus bon que beau."

Il sortit lentement du cul de Peter, pour y retourner aussi sec dans une poussée plus violente, plus brutale. Heureux de faire à nouveau crier le loup sous lui. Il raffermit sa prise sur le sexe de l'autre, l'attirant un peu plus contre lui, évitant ainsi toute tentative de fuite qui gâcherait ce moment. Puis il recommença, sortant et entrant dans ce corps, inlassablement, sur un rythme toujours plus rapide plus violent. Sentant enfin le Hale se cambrer, alors que les propos qui sortaient de la bouche de l'homme étaient à présent décousus, perdus entre cris et supplications.

-"Il semblerait...qu'on ait là, quelque chose d'intéressant."

Il mitraillait la prostate de Peter, heureux de l'avoir enfin retrouvée, tandis qu'il sentait son sexe vibrer sous ses doigts qui le masturbait dans un rythme aussi effréné que ses coups de reins. Il lécha la nuque de l'homme, avant de finalement laisser rougeoyer ses yeux, pour planter ses crocs dans l'épaule offerte.

Un nouveau cri se fit entendre alors qu'il sentait un liquide chaud jaillir sur sa main. Le corps de celui qui l'avait mordu se tendit dans l'orgasme se resserrant autour de lui. Manquant par la même occasion de le propulser lui aussi par dessus bord. Puis Peter s'affaissa doucement contre lui, ne devenant plus qu'une poupée de chiffon sous ses assauts. Il fit quelques derniers aller-retours dans ce corps si chaud avant de lui aussi venir, repeignant l'intérieur du loup de sa semence.

Il se retira lentement, ne voulant pas blesser l'autre tout en déposant un dernier baiser dans sa nuque. Il s'éloigna quelques secondes, juste le temps de récupérer des clefs dans sa poche, avant de détacher les fers qui maintenaient les poignets de Peter en place.

Il se mit face à lui, déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, puis attrapant ses mains pour donner le même traitement à la peau qui avait été meurtrie par ses attaches. Il prit le loup tout contre lui, posant son nez contre ses cheveux, appréciant l'odeur qui s'en dégageait.

-"Tu as été formidable. Maintenant je vais m'occuper de toi, te donner un bon bain et ensuite tu pourras manger un peu."

Un gémissement lui répondit, alors que le Hale passait un de ses bras autour de sa nuque, se laissant aller de tout son poids sur le jeune Alpha. Scott était presque sûr d'avoir perçu une réponse alors qu'il le menait tout doucement à la porte pour le faire sortir de cette pièce un peu lugubre.

Une réponse qui lui donna le sourire et lui confirma qu'il avait fait le bon choix avec cette façon de redonner à l'autre le sens de la hiérarchie.

FIN.

* * *

 _ **Merci d'avoir lu, et surtout n'oubliez pas un tite review c'est rapide a laisser, et ça réchauffe le coeur. Le chat**_


End file.
